This invention relates to an accumulator for use in an air conditioning or refrigeration system and to a method for use thereof. In particular, this invention relates to an accumulator with an inlet port having a deflector. The accumulator of the present invention may be used with a variety of refrigerants including r134a and carbon dioxide, despite the higher operating pressures inherent in a system using carbon dioxide as the refrigerant.
A basic refrigeration or air conditioning system has a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. These components are generally serially connected via conduit or piping and are well known in the art. During operation of the system, the compressor acts on relatively cool gaseous refrigerant to raise the temperature and pressure of the refrigerant. From the compressor, the high temperature, high pressure gaseous refrigerant flows into the condenser where it is cooled and exits the condenser as a high pressure liquid refrigerant. The high pressure liquid refrigerant then flows to an expansion device, which controls the amount of refrigerant entering into the evaporator. The expansion device lowers the pressure of the liquid refrigerant before allowing the refrigerant to flow into the evaporator. In the evaporator, the low pressure, low temperature refrigerant absorbs heat from the surrounding area and exits the evaporator as a saturated vapor having essentially the same pressure as when it entered the evaporator. The suction of the compressor then draws the gaseous refrigerant back to the compressor where the cycle begins again.
In a typical air conditioning or refrigeration system, it is necessary to prevent liquid from passing from the evaporator into the compressor in order to avoid damage to the compressor. When liquid refrigerant enters a compressor, it is known as slugging. Slugging reduces the overall efficiency of the compressor and can also damage the compressor. It is well known in the art to mount a suction line or low pressure side accumulator between the evaporator and compressor. Such suction line accumulators act to separate the liquid and gaseous phases of the refrigerant flowing from the evaporator. The refrigerant from the evaporator enters the accumulator through an inlet port at a relatively high velocity. The liquid phase of the refrigerant will settle to the bottom of the accumulator while the gaseous phase will rise to the top of the accumulator and will be suctioned out of the accumulator by the compressor.
In order to achieve sufficient separation of the gaseous and liquid phases of the refrigerant, it is necessary to reduce the turbulence of the liquid in the accumulator. Several systems and methods have been employed in the past in an effort to reduce the turbulence in accumulators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,990 to Bottum discloses bending the lower portion of the inlet port slightly towards the interior wall of the accumulator so that the liquid and gas flows out of the inlet tube at a downward angle in a direction tangential to the accumulator wall. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,643,466, 3,837,177, and 5,167,128 all to Bottum disclose an inlet port with a portion of one wall deformed inwardly into the port to form a scoop for directing the flow of liquid and gaseous refrigerant entering the accumulator toward the interior wall of the accumulator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,058 discloses the use of a domed shaped deflector below the inlet port to effectively separate the liquid and gaseous phases of the refrigerant and reduce turbulence.
While the above accumulators are suitable for their intended purpose, it is believed that there is a demand in the industry for an accumulator with an improved inlet port, which can separate the liquid, and gaseous phases of the refrigerant entering the accumulator while at the same time reduce turbulence. It is further believed that there is a demand for an accumulator with an improved inlet port which is less costly to manufacture, but yet provides a high level of efficiency.
In a preferred embodiment, an inlet port for an air conditioning or refrigeration system accumulator comprises a conduit for conveying refrigerant, the conduit having an upper end and a lower end, and a deflector formed at the lower end of the conduit, the deflector having a planar deflecting surface.
In another embodiment, an accumulator for an air conditioning or refrigeration system comprises a housing having a chamber formed by a sidewall, a bottom wall, and a cover, an inlet port for conveying refrigerant, the inlet port comprising a deflector, wherein refrigerant flowing through the inlet port strikes the deflector and is deflected in an arc, an outlet port, and a vapor conduit having a vapor inlet positioned inside the chamber for conveying refrigerant in the accumulator to the outlet port.
In another aspect, an accumulator for an air conditioning or refrigeration system comprises a housing having a chamber formed by a sidewall, a bottom wall, and a cover, an inlet port for conveying refrigerant, an outlet port for discharging refrigerant from the accumulator, and a vapor conduit inside the chamber for conveying refrigerant in the accumulator to the outlet port, the conduit having a vapor inlet with chamfered edges pointing away from the inlet port.
In yet another aspect, a method of operating an air conditioning or refrigeration system is provided. First, the refrigerant is conveyed from a compressor to a condenser. Next, the refrigerant is conveyed from the condenser to an expansion device. Then, the refrigerant is conveyed from the expansion device to an evaporator. Next, the refrigerant is conveyed from the evaporator to an inlet port of an accumulator. Then, the refrigerant conveyed through the inlet port is deflected into an arc into the accumulator. Next, the refrigerant in the accumulator is conveyed through a vapor conduit inside the accumulator to an outlet port. Finally, the refrigerant is discharged through the outlet port to the compressor.
The present invention provides significant advantages over the prior art by providing cost-efficient systems and methods to further reduce turbulence of liquid inside an accumulator.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent upon reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.